ballsgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Geoshea World
'Geoshea World '''is a fictional city and a main setting of ''Geoshea World located in New York. The city has a population of about 468. Geoshea World is also home to almost all of the characters in the show. Location Geoshea World is located in the state of New York. Landscapes/Geography Geoshea World's geography is shown as consisting of mountains, forests, lakes, lagoons, caves, trees, flowers and rivers. Major geographic features have colorful names including: * Snowy Mountain * Geoshea World Park * Blue Lagoon * Geoshea World Lobby Office * Beanson Evil Inc. * McDonald's Geoshea World * Walmart Geoshea World The city is divided by its main road, Richard Street, which runs from downtown, past the homes of Gru, The Simpsons and SpongeBob, through the McDonald's restaurant, The Target shop and the AMC Cinema. Establishments Restidential Geoshea World has houses. All of the main characters have one and some are different. * Gru's House * The Simpsons' House * SpongeBob's House * Coraline's House * There is also a residential community called Buxton Acres. * Rest Home Health Geoshea World has its own health department and hospitals open for its restidents: * Geoshea World Hospital * McMickey's Hospital Entertainment * Boot World * AMC Geoshea World * Geoshea World Park * Blue Lagoon * Snowy Mountain * Icelantis * Geoshea World Museum * Geoshea World Zoo * Recreation Center * Geoshea World Arcade * Art Museum Exercise * Geoshea World Gym Dining * McDonald's Geoshea World * Diner * Ice Cream store * Pizza Pothole * Flipper's Donuts * Hotdog Shop * Kelpshake * Last Chance Coffee * Taco Sombreo * Wet Noodle * Rice Barn * Sublime Seafoods * Chinese Food Stores * Walmart Geoshea World * Target Geoshea World * Geoshea Grocery * Discount Grocery Mart * Geoshea World Mall * Toy Barrel * Geoshea World Bakery * Geoshea General Store * Mattress Discount * Near Mint Comic Books * Geoshea Hardware * Deli * Cars! Cars! Cars! * Geoshea Butcher * Electronics Outhouse * Fireworks Storage * GameStop * Pawn Shop Others * Geoshea World Jail * Geoshea World Elementary School * Geoshea World Middle School * Geoshea World High School * Geoshea World Police Department * Geoshea World Library * Geoshea World University * Bank of Geoshea World * Bigshot Records * Court House * Geoshea Realty * Adult Learning Center * K-BLUB * Geoshea World Airport * Geoshea World Fire Department * Hotel * Boot World Stadium * Geoshea World Dentist's Office * Motel Transylvania Appearances The city appears in episodes, films, video games and others. Residents Despicable Me * Gru * Margo * Dave the Minion * Stuart the Minion * Dr. Nefario * Lucy Wilde * Kevin the Minion * Bob the Minion * Phil the Minion * Carl the Minion * Jerry the Minion * Mike the Minion Touhou Project * Renko Usami * Maribel Hearn The Simpsons * Homer Simpson * Bart Simpson * Lisa Simpson * Marge Simpson SpongeBob SquarePants * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Squidward Tentacles * Mr. Krabs * Sandy Cheeks * Mermaid Man * Sheldon J. Plankton Mario * Mario * Luigi * Princess Peach * Yoshi Kirby * Kirby * King Dedede * 4ever Pokemon * Pikachu * Ash Ketchum South Park * Eric Cartman * Stan Marsh * Kyle Broflovski * Kenny McCormick * Butters Stotch * Wendy Testaburger Toy Story * Sheriff Woody * Buzz Lightyear * Jessie * Lotso Mickey Mouse * Mickey Mouse * Goofy * Donald Duck * Minnie Mouse * Mickey Classic (Black and White) Futurama * Bender * Philip Fry The Legend of Zelda * Toon Link * Link * Princess Zelda * Blue Link * Red Link * Purple Link Madagascar * Alex the Lion * Skipper the Penguin * King Julien XIII * Chimpanzee * Gloria the Hippo * Mort the Lemur Jimmy Neutron * Jimmy Neutron * Carl Wheezer * Sheen * Cindy Vortex * Libby Folfax Angry Birds * Red Bird * Yellow Bird * Blue Bird * Black Bird * White Bird * Green Bird * Big Brother Bird * Orange Bird * Ice Bird * Mighty Eagle * Small Pig Other * Red Puckett * Coraline Jones * Norman Babcock * Bloo * Mac * Frankie Foster * Cheese * Crash Bandicoot * Coco Bandicoot * Spyro the Dragon * Blossom * Bubbles * Buttercup * Ico * Yorda * Geo Guy * Super Geo * Gold Geo Guy * Green Bob * Green Bob 2 * Little Guy * Danny Guy * Brody Guy * Dr. Beanson * Dr. PBS * Geo * Jan Soto * Jason * Iran Soto * Eugenbross * Felipebross * Jaybross * Ericbross * Midevalbross * Garfield * Ami Onuki * Yumi Yoshimura * Flippy * Hank Hill * Scratch Cat * Mr.Game And Watch * The Lorax * The Once-ler * Blue * Bony Ring * Mandy * Blu * Pac Man * Fiox * Mideval Robloxian * Microsoft Sam * Microsoft Mike * Scrat * Sid * Gex * Dr. Neo Cortex * Sonic the Hedgehog * Winnie the Pooh * Eve * PaRappa The Rapper * UmJammer Lammy * PJ Berri * Sunny Funny * Dick Grayson * Barbara Gordon * Bomber Man * Arthur Read * Anna * Elsa the Show Queen * Windows Guy * Cool Spot * Chicken Little * Rainbow Dash * Twilight Sparkle (Equestria Girls) * Boggy B. from Worms * Hatsune Miku * Snoopy * Duck Hunt * Princess Merida * The Pink Panther * Bugs Bunny * Steve from Minecraft * Alex from Minecraft * Shrek * Wreck-it Ralph * Dino from Rastiški * Dog * Rayman * Monica Antagonists * Koba * Gree Guy * Peppa Pig Trivia * The title of town is a parody of 123 Sesame Street. Category:Locations Category:Non-Geo's World pages Category:"Balls" Wiki